


Forensic Countermeasures

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam poses a threat to someone at the station</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forensic Countermeasures

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forensic Countermeasures  
> Characters: Withheld  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Sam poses a threat to someone at the station  
> Notes: Written for the Friday Challenge at lifein1973  
> Warning: Character death  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Initially Sam Tyler posed a threat, that wouldn't do at all. Killing was such a rush but equally pleasant was the thrill when called to one of his dump sites.

He'd _helpfully_ escorted a drunk Sam home one night, hand curled around the knife in his pocket but realised that Sam's teaching might help him evade capture. Knowledge was power so Sam survived with only a hangover.

He varied his methods but could never forego the knife completely. When police, Sam really, began linking a string of deaths he put himself firmly on Chris' radar. Sam's murder was never solved.


End file.
